


We're lethal to each other.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, so unsure of this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hatesex. have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be up against a wall with Violet's legs wrapped Chris' waist and both pairs of lips pressed together. Chris shouldn't have his hand in Violet's pants, rubbing at her clit like a madman. Violet shouldn't be biting on his bottom lip as her first orgasm of the night creeps up on her.

Chris shouldn't be carrying a post-orgasmic Violet to her couch, going straight to work on undoing her jeans. She shouldn't be pulling his shirt up. He shouldn't be near enough ripping her jeans off and one of his hands going straight back into her underwear and his other hand holding her hoo. Violet shouldn't be undoing his button and zip, she shouldn't be putting her hand in to feel his very hard and thick dick through his boxers. He shouldn't be biting and sucking on her collarbones and neck whilst pulling her shirt off. He shouldn't be moving down towards her breasts, while one of his hands moves up her stomach and underneath her bra cup, squeezing and pulling the pebbled nipple while two fingers of his other one plunges in and out of her and his thumb rubs circles with her clit. She shouldn't be gasping and moaning at the feeling. Chris shouldn't be taking his hand out of her underwear, Violet groaning at the loss of contact and pulling his boxers and jeans down and then kicking them off. Violet shouldn't be following suit by undoing her bra and pulling her undies off. Chris shouldn't be taking a condom from his wallet, she shouldn't bite her lip when he rolls it on.

Chris shouldn't be holding her legs apart, her dripping cunt in full view, he shouldn't be licking his lips. Violet shouldn't be pulling Chris down with her hand and telling him to fuck her hard. Chris shouldn't be forcefully thrusting into her and setting a hard and fast pace up. Violet shouldn't be practically clawing his back, her moans becoming louder as they go on. Chris shouldn't be biting and sucking on one of her nipples, she shouldn't be moving one of her hands to his hair to pull. She shouldn't be pulling his head to tell him she's close. He shouldn't be nodding and gasping out that he is too. Violet shouldn't be coming so hard, she soaks both her and Chris' thigh or the couch underneath her. Chris shouldn't be coming so hard he causes bruises to form on her thighs.

He shouldn't be climbing off the couch to get a washcloth for the both of them and also to get rid of the condom and to get a blanket for them. Violet shouldn't be moaning when he pulls out and then rolling on her side, closing her eyes. Chris shouldn't be cleaning the both of them up and putting the blanket on both of them and then placing his arm across her waist and pulling her towards him. She shouldn't be wrapping a hand around his forearm and then snuggling in underneath his chin. Chris shouldn't be giving a content sigh and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a prequel to the first chapter, criticism is most definately welcome

Chris doesn't know why he has to be here. Because well, he wasn't one of Violet's friends, he hated her guts to be honest. But still, he's here sat nursing a beer. His brother, Scott, and his susister, Shanna, the main reason he was even there, had come up to him and pleaded with him to go speak to Violet. But he tells them no, he tells them that he's perfectly fine sitting on his own glaring at Violet as she speaks with everyone else.

After four hours of doing that, the party ends. Shanna and Scott had left about two hours ago, Scott needed to go so he could catch his train to LA and Shanna left because she was tired. The party actually started dwindling down a while ago but they all stayed to clean up and to make sure all the people who drunk too much had a safe way of getting home.

There were five people left in the end, including Chris and Violet, but the other three quickly left when it started.

It started like the majority of their fights, Chris says something that he knows for a fact Violet is sensitive about whether it be her love life or the fact that her family don't even live in her home country anymore. Well, in this case it's her boob size. 'So what's it like having watermelons on your chest?' He says smirking. Violet lets out a sigh and replies with, 'Oh it's not that bad. What's it like having a cocktail sausage for a dick?' she replies with a tight lipped smile. Chris turns his head away and says to the three other people in the room, 'if I was you, I'd leave now.' They nod at him and a chorus of ''see you soon!' and 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Chris and Violet chuckled at that. 'They're not wrong there.' Chris said. 'Don't you have somewhere else to be?' Violet asked. 'Nope, I forgot to tell you me and Minka broke up.' He replied with a shrug. 'Again? Really? I don't get why you keep going back to her, she's so wrong for you.' Violet said, with a roll of her eyes. 'Oh really. How was she?' He asked with genuine curiosity. 'Well, for one she was a bitch to your mother, Your mother. of all people. She told me, Shanna and even Carly to lose weight. She wanted you buy everything and anything, even she could get them herself. She just wasn't your girl, she was an la girl.' Chris breathed out, 'you're not wrong. She wasn't me, she didn't like the things I like. You know she lied to me about what she said to you and everybody. She was such a bitch, wasn't she?' Violet chuckles, 'That's what I'm telling you. She was horrible and if you take her back, I will actually castrate you.' Chris laughs, 'Don't worry, she's blocked on my phone and I've changed my email. She's not coming back.'

Violet smiles at him. They sit in the comfortable silence for a bit, drinking their beers and just existing. 'So what about you? No boufriend?' Chris asks. Violet shakes her head, 'No, Danny cheated on me and well.' 'Sorry to hear that.' He replies. 'Not all fussed to be honest. He was shit in bed, he was all about one position every time. So boring.' She chuckles. 'Sounds like it. Minka was like that as well. She always wanted to be on top, I mean, like what can I do with this?' 'Oh my god, sure she wasn't cheating on you with Danny?' Chris laughs at that, 'No, I'm pretty sure she wasn't.' 'Alright then.' She replies. 'Ever thought about having sex with me?' Chris asks. 'What you say, or do, if I say yeah?' Chris leans close her ear and says, 'I'd pin up against the wall and make you come with my fingers and then I'd throw you on the couch and fuck you to oblivion. How about that?' Violet bites her lip and stands up and breathes into his ear, 'Well then, why yes I have thought about fucking you.' Chris jumps up and jumps over the back of the couch and picks Violet up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck, 'Let's do this then.' He says and then forces his lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god first fic posted on here.


End file.
